


The World of Gluttony

by CreepyPastaBoi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gluttony, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyPastaBoi/pseuds/CreepyPastaBoi
Summary: You, the reader are traveling through each layer of hell. The journey is hard and long. You see many things, some of which you can't forget no matter how hard you try.(I made this for class and I'm debating on writing stuff for the other layers. For now enjoy the layer of Gluttony.)





	The World of Gluttony

I stepped forth in the next layer of hell. This one is different from the others that I have seen yet the same as well. Like the other layers that I have seen, there are suffers who sinned while alive and are now paying the price for their actions. That's how life is in the world of the living and one cannot escape consequences even in death.

It’s raining here. I can see huge, wet raindrops that are as black as tar fall onto the sinners. I could feel the drops hit me with such a force I didn’t think was possible from rain. As I looked around I became aware of a horrible smell around me. I tried to pinpoint the source but the smell is strong no matter which direction I face. Only when a drop of black rain lands near my nose do I realize the truth. That horrible smell is coming from the rain itself. I cover my head the best I can with my simple sweater but it does no good. I become drenched with the black, smelly rain. As it rains it feels like stones are falling on my head. I keep my head down and hold out a hand. It's quickly covered by the black rain but something else falls on my palm. Hailstones, it rains polluted water and hailstones.

I look around me at the sinners who have been condemned to an eternity here in this layer of hell. They all look the same. No one here has any features that distinguish them from another. They all look like clones of each other. I suppose in hell, who you are does not matter; only what sin you have committed that you must be punished for. These souls have sinned in life and now must pay the price. I could hear the sounds of their moans and groans as they overpower the sound of the rain and hail hitting the ground. I see the figures turning every which way in an effort to avoid the rancid smelling rain but it's no use. It falls from everywhere and lands on everything. No one is safe from it, especially the sinners.

I take a look at the figures around me. They are everywhere. Their moans of displeasure from the overwhelming smell invade my mind. I watch as their bodies continue to twist in a failed attempt to avoid the rain. Upon closer inspection I notice that these bodies are not the same as the others that I have seen. The ones I have seen in the previous layers were skin and bone and appeared to be frail. These bodies were the exact opposite. They were plump and round, some as round as a circle. Why were these sinners so much bigger than the others that I have seen? I was confused for a while until it dawned on me.

_This must be where the gluttons go._

I walked around until I came across a sinner who was sitting on a rock and moaning in pain. He was clutching his stomach and rocking back and forth, almost like a child who had hurt their knee. I carefully approached and asked their name. The person stopped the rocking and the moans quieted down to small whimpers. “My name on earth was Adolf Frederick. I used to be a king. The king of Sweden. Now I am no different than the other sinners here.” I asked him how he had died but I didn’t get much of a response from the man who used to be a king. “Do not indulge in grand feasts child,” was all I got out of him. 

I kept walking until I came across another figure. He acted almost the same as Adolf. I approached him carefully and made my presence known. This figure stopped his moans and looked up at me, much like the way Fredrick did. I asked for their name. “George the fourth of England.” He responded. Another king. I guess it would make sense as they were the ones who would have been able to afford lavish meals with all the food they could want. Just like Frederick, George didn’t tell me how he died. He simply told me “eat modestly.” However these two died, it was clear food had a great part in it.

When this second king went back to moaning and rocking back and forth I walked away. Now I was curious about who else could be down here. I met two kings, would I find any more? Some queens perhaps? Maybe a prince or princess. It was quite possible. Would I find any celebrities? Perhaps. I was eager to find out. I heard wailing coming from my left, the sound sent chills down my spine. It sounded like this person was being tortured to me. For a reason that I cannot explain, I headed towards the source of this horrific sound. Soon a figure came into view. They were walking back and forth in frantic movements. I spoke up and it caused them to grow silent and turn to face me. “What do you want?” They snapped. I was going to ask their name but didn’t have to. I recognized that voice. It was a voice that everyone would instantly know. That voice could only belong to the one and only Elvis Presley. “Oh... Nothing... Sorry to bother you.” I said timidly and quickly backed away. I didn’t have to ask about his death. It was well known that in his later life, Elvis enjoyed his peanut butter, jelly and bacon sandwiches. Perhaps all of those were the cause of his heart attack. It must have been if he was here where the gluttons go.

I quickly distanced myself from him and bowed my head to try and keep the rain off my face. Maybe I shouldn’t be bothering those who have been banished here. I should just leave them alone and find a way back to earth. The smell from the rain was overwhelming to me. How I hadn’t gagged once was a mystery to me. I walked in a hurried pace but since my head was down I couldn’t see where I was going. I walked into something hard with such force that it knocked me to the ground. I grunted as I landed on the black, smelly ground. The sounds of rocks grinding against each other under my weight could be heard. 

“My apologies.” I heard a voice say. I looked up to find someone who was just as round as everyone else in this place. This person helped me to my feet and introduced himself as James Gandolfini. I knew that name. I knew it but couldn’t place where I had heard it before. I asked him how he died and he told me that it was a heart attack. He said that his weight must have been the main cause. He told me that he wished he could have lived to watch his son grow up. That he wished he had done something about his health sooner. “It’s ever too late to change.” He said before walking off. I watched as he scurried away. Much like the others, he tried everything he could to avoid the rain but that was impossible in a place with nowhere to hide. There was no shelter in sight but that didn’t stop the sinners. 

When he was out of sight I continued to walk. I didn’t know where I was going or where I would end up. The only thing that was on my mind was getting out of here. I didn’t want to be here any longer. I was dark, it was smelly and the sounds of the damned were ringing in my ears. I just wanted it all to stop. I walked for what felt like hours before everything went dark. 

 


End file.
